Concordia
by Capriccioso Cantabile
Summary: "I don't want to waste my time on someone I don't love!"- A series of interconnected one shots of Chiaki and Nodame, and their lives with music. Everything in balance, everything in harmony. (Sometimes). Covers areas from pre-canon to after Opera Hen, far more fluff than necessary in areas, may be a tad OOC due to being out of practice.
1. Prelude

_**A/N: This series is going to be a series of one shots, related to the canon story of Nodame Cantabile. Not all chapters will be 'in order', there will be skips in time from anything from Pre-Cantabile to After Opera-Hen. I will say what time frame manga wise each chapter takes place, just in case. I will also put a maturity warning for each chapter that involves sexual matters, just in case you dislike it. Some of these chapters will be extremely short, and others will be long, so don't think this is the 'average'. I try my best to check my stories before I post them but I DO make mistakes and this is the first story I've written in years, so please be patient. Feel free to message me at any time!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nodame Cantabile nor anything mentioned in this series related to any other manga. **

**Point in Time: Pre-Canon**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Before they can meet<span>**

"So wait, Nodame you seriously dumped Kei just like that?" Tomoyo Ichiya asked her long time friend, disbelief heavy in her voice.

Her closest friend had been dating Kei since sophomore year, and the two had never seemed to have problems before. The last time they had all met, the two seemed just as they always were, as happy and crazy as normal. It just didn't add up, especially since Nodame seemed…well, fine. It was Nodame, she wasn't exactly known for her subtlety.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't understand it either. He's a really nice guy," Sakura Tachibana added in, throwing her bag over her shoulder as the trio continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo.

The three of them had joined some of their fellow seniors on a journey to scout out colleges during winter break. Soon they'd all have to split up, even the three of them. Together as they had been all their lives, they'd have to move on. After all they had all chosen separate schools, Sakura to a beauty school, Tomoyo was going to help with her family's bakery, and Nodame was going to a music academy. Out of all of them, Nodame was the only one who'd actually be in Tokyo(if everything worked out alright).

"Nodame didn't love Kei, and Kei didn't love Nodame." Nodame explained in her usual way, as if commenting on the weather. She twirled a finger around her hair, and noted that it was getting quite long. Soon it would be hard for her to play piano without it getting in her way; she'd have to cut it before she left for college.

"You guys were together for almost three years, what do you mean you 'didn't love each other'?" Tomoyo exclaimed, and Nodame made an unintelligible noise, obviously becoming irritated by the conversation. When Nodame was done talking about something, she was done. Returning to the same thing would just bring out a tantrum, but Tomoyo couldn't help it. This situation truly didn't make sense to her.

"Why does that matter?" Nodame breathed out, before continuing, "Kei and I knew it wasn't working. Besides, I stopped loving him a while ago, I've decided that next time I'll wait for my true love." There wasn't an ounce of doubt in her voice, as a matter of fact she seemed quite proud of the idea! Tomoyo and Sakura shared an exasperated glance knowing that what Nodame wanted wasn't quite that easy.

"It sounds like you're going to end up an old maid with that attitude, Nodame." Sakura commented, holding no ire but plenty of concern for the friend she knew was actually quite a romantic despite her strangeness. Nodame ending up alone just didn't sit right with her. Sakura swung her arm over Nodame's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"How about you fish around a bit first, that's the best way to find your true love, y'know." Sakura tried to convince her, but Nodame looked less than impressed.

"I don't want to fish around," she returned, the words sounding foreign in her mouth. "Nodame would rather play piano and watch Puri Gorota, her true love will find her, she knows it." She slipped into third person as she was prone to do once more.

"But Nodame-" Tomoyo cut in, but was immediately shot down by Nodame.

"I don't want to waste my time on someone I don't love!" the two girls realized that they had just unleashed the monster, along with the rare 'serious' side of Noda Megumi. Nodame was about to continue on her tirade, obviously upset at this point, when someone in their senior group called out to them from ahead.

"I found Karaoke guys! Let's have some fun!"

Nodame's eyes lit up, instantly dropping the heavy conversation. She had been hoping for Karaoke since they came to Tokyo, and only because of one thing. Nodame grabbed Tomoyo's arm and ran ahead, screaming out to the group ahead of her intentions.

"I'm going to sing Puri Gorota! Mukya!" Her excitement got ahead of her as she dragged Tomoyo across the street with her, completely unaware that she was about to run over the man in front of her. Tomoyo was too busy trying to break free and keep up with Nodame's insane pace that she didn't see it coming either. By the time she looked up from her trapped arm, it was too late. Nodame had gotten by okay, but Tomoyo would have no time to stop herself. She bumped into the man with such a force it sent them both crashing to the concrete, Nodame having let her go the minute she realized Tomoyo was no longer keeping up. The contents of the man's bag went flying everything, and Tomoyo realized with a start they were music sheets.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the man, having run over the moment she saw that Nodame, as per usual had caused trouble. The man brushed himself off and took the hand Sakura offered as Tomoyo gathered his fallen things. It was only when he was standing that Sakura could reach the conclusion that this man was _extremely _attractive, causing her to be momentarily star struck.

"Sorry about that," Tomoyo apologized, "My friend was a little excited about Karaoke and didn't pay attention to where she was taking me." She bowed low, and the woman standing next to the man let out a laugh, having seen the entire thing. She debated on being a silent observer but the look on her boyfriend's face was too good to pass up.

"Shinichi, play nice. It was obviously an accident." She tried to assuage his anger, but was laughing in between her words which only seemed to irritate him further. Tomoyo and Sakura finally got a chance to look at the woman who had been there the entire time, just to realize that she was just as beautiful as the man she was with.

"It's not like I was mad," he almost mumbled, before accepting the girl's apologies. "Don't worry about it, obviously the urge to sing was just…too much," he cracked a small smile, and the two girls had to stop themselves from swooning. This man was too hot for words.

"Anyways," the woman interjected, wrapping her arm around his, "Etoh-sensei is waiting on you, we need to get going." The four of them said their brief goodbyes and the beautiful young couple walked away. Just as they had gotten out of Sakura's vision, Nodame came crashing out of the Karaoke doors.

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, come on! Let's go! Puri Gorota!" her voice was a mixture of a whine and anticipation, something only Nodame could pull off. The girl's laughed as her lips pouted, knowing by this point what her habits were.

As they followed their friend inside, Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and struck up a conversation.

"Do you think she even realized how hot the man she ran into was?" she asked, and Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, it's Nodame. " She didn't need to explain any further than that, both knowing exactly how Nodame's nature was.

They didn't bother informing Nodame of the man she had side swept, or bothered asking if she cared. Considering that none of them would be meeting him again, anyways, it seemed sort of pointless. Just another attractive stranger in the crowd of Tokyo, here today and gone tomorrow.

If only they knew how wrong they were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's the end of the first chapter. it's always confused me that people would think that Nodame was completely devoid of men before she met chiaki. Although she is a bit strange at times, she doesn't seem very 'inexperienced' in the manga, even when he kisses her or when it goes farther. Regardless, she's a woman who knows what she wants, and I respect that.** _


	2. The Moment He Knew

**A/N:** **Hello everyone, just letting everyone know in case you missed the first time that this story is going to be 'out of order', the point is to have different points in time connect. I'll mark 'series' chapters with parts, and I'll tell you what arc each chapter takes place (unless it's self reflecting and then i'll just state as such). My stories are edited, however I can only do so much so please point out if anything is wrong! characters may be ooc due to fluff and lack of practice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile or any other series mentioned in this story. **

**Point in Time: Self Reflection **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The Moment He Knew<span>**

* * *

><p>Chiaki couldn't quite understand just when his tolerance for Nodame had turned to being unable to live without her. He understood that despite his original thoughts, his feelings went much deeper than just 'stepping into the weirdo forest'. Just when he thought he had a solid grip on when that 'tolerable' changed to 'in love', Stresemann just had to point out that he had been infatuated with her long before France. This to him, made absolutely no sense. There was no way he could've liked her before France, could he? And if he had started to have feelings for her before then, when did they appear? When had everything changed?<p>

He remembered finding her utterly dysfunctional, unable to complete even the most basic everyday chores. He fully recalled finding her lies about their 'relationship' annoying, her lack of tact and disregard for personal space to be headache inducing, and her horrible timing to be rage inducing. The only thing he had admired about her from the beginning had been her music. Sure, she was cute, if you could ignore the lack of personal hygiene (which had drastically improved, he conceded). She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, not 'sexy' like his usual type, but cute. He knew it hadn't been her 'feminine wiles' which had taken him in.

He simply couldn't place it. Maybe it began when she took care of him in her own way. Keeping him positive, giving him opportunities he never knew he had. Or maybe it had been her unwavering loyalty, something he hadn't experienced in his entire life. Even after all he had done and said to her in the beginning, she had never left him. That loyalty could have been the breeding ground to his unusual territorial tendencies, something he had never experienced with Saiko. He registered that he had developed a possessive side that caused him no small amount of embarrassment. Not that she was any better…

Chiaki broke from his self reflection as the figure beside him shifted, the head resting on his chest nuzzling him. He could see a tiny build up of drool, just waiting to attack his shirt. Her face was set in such a way that he, even with all of his adoration towards her, could not claim as beautiful. It was, however, quite comical. He held back his laughter, but the surge of affection that came with the amusement quickly took hold of him, and he visibly softened. He trailed a finger down her face, mouth tilting as she mumbled 'Senpai' in her sleep. Despite everything he was glad that she had him in her mind as much as he had her in his, these days.

So what if he wasn't quite sure when he fell for her, when her horrible cleaning habits had become more of an amusement than a chore. Or when her constant clinging had went from annoying to reassuring of her continued presence in his life. How when she said 'I love you' made his heart beat faster instead of causing him to call her a liar.

All that mattered was he loved her now, and as far as he was concerned that wasn't going to change anytime time soon.


	3. In The Dark

**A/N: I'm going to try to update daily since, as of now, there is around fifty chapters planned for this series and depending on my mood it may increase. If I decide something doesn't fit I may make a separate series for it, but that remains to be seen. Thanks for reading guys, let's do our best to keep Nodame going strong!  
><strong>

**WARNING! There are sexual encounters in this chapter! If you do not wish to read it, skip this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Nodame Cantabile or any other series mentioned.**

**Point in Time: Paris Arc, After Nodame leaves to Egypt. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: In The Dark<span>**

* * *

><p>Their first night together had been the night he moved out. He remembered having a heated mouth to mouth with Nodame, and as she unbuttoned his shirt, the thrum of a piano key had alerted him that the tuner was still there. He had been so embarrassed he was ready to just throw her out and pretend it never happened. But then she had called him over to him, a strangely calm look on her face, and called him a coward. He had been ready to throw her out for her rudeness just then, but just as he opened his mouth to spout the vicious words, her hand found its way into his pants, grasping just what she wanted from him.<p>

"You want to play with Nodame, don't you? Why deny it?" she had said more than asked, and looked up at him from under her eyelashes in a way he wasn't aware she could. And then he had been lost.

It had perhaps been the best loss of sanity he had ever experienced, truth be told.

However their first night couldn't quite compare to the second when she had declared him her everything. They had shared a kiss under the cursed kotatsu, and it soon escalated into something so much more.

She had played him just as she had her piano, straddling him right then and there in the middle of what once was his living room. She had torn reactions from him, found pleasure zones he never even knew existed. Only she knew of the spot right behind his ear which, when kissed _just so, _could bring him to his knees. Or the spot on his back that she had caressed that never ceased to make him shiver. She'd brought him to a whole new plane of pleasure. She had practically forced him to sit up as she rode him, causing him to close his eyes and hiss out just how he felt. He realized then, as the world shattered around him and all that was left was the two of them, that she was more than possibly his everything as well.

And now he had the proof that it was true. As he sat in Italy, watching but not truly seeing the opera rehearsals going on before him. His world had once been full of sound, and was now just echoes of what it had once been. She had disappeared, could be anywhere…and she had said she didn't want to see him.

She didn't want to see him, yet she was his everything.

What would he do if, when she came back, she decided he was no longer worth it? He was ruined now, her caresses, her love, had seeped into his pores and had taken over his entire being. He knew instinctually that if she left him, that it would be almost impossible to fully recover from. Saiko leaving him would be like a drop in an ocean to what Nodame's loss would be.

_'It was always supposed to be us together in the end, why do we both always run away? Why do we do that?' _

Chiaki was broken from his thoughts as the door opened behind him, and as he turned to look at whoever was disturbing him, got a glimpse of the person he knew he wasn't in the right mind frame to see.

But maybe, just maybe, the king of running away would have some of the answers he needed so desperately.

_'Please, come back to me Nodame.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I never did quite believe that their 'first' night together would be the night before she left with Stresemann, as a musical person myself I'll admit we're sort of easily impassioned, and the two of them spend so much time alone together I find it strange that more people don't assume that they've slept together pre-what we see. (Not saying sex is necessary to all relationships in the slightest but between these two...I mean...)**


	4. In Which Mine Understands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile or any other series mentioned. **

**Point in Time: Pre-Paris, Shortly after Nodame leaves for home. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: In Which Mine Understands<strong>

* * *

><p>Mine couldn't quite understand why Chiaki's mood had gone from joyful to sour in the span of a few days. Being his (self-declared) best friend, Mine couldn't help but be worried for him. Surely changing emotions too many times in a day could be bad for the body? What would the RS Orchestra do if Chiaki fainted due to emotional exhaustion?<p>

Of course, he knew that Chiaki had to be somewhat affected by Nodame's recent absence. She had, after all, left for home without telling anyone and hadn't contacted any of them since. Chiaki had been her friend for nearly two years at this point, and Mine knew that despite Chiaki's attitude sometimes that the two of them were close friends, so of course he'd be worried. But his attitude had went from worried to something Mine wasn't quite sure he could name.

If he _could _name it, he'd say it seemed like Chiaki was sulking. But why in the world would Chiaki have any reason to sulk? It didn't add up.

Mine did his best to help, he'd call Chiaki and demand they go out. To eat, for a walk, it didn't matter, he just needed to go out. He'd offer free food and eventually Chiaki would give in. But for the most part, even when he gave in Chiaki wasn't his usual self. He hardly spoke when everyone was together, seemed to be lost in his own little world. Mine would bring up almost any topic and Chiaki would either ignore it or shrug it off. Be it the opera, or music, anything he could normally rant about for hours.

The only topic which did gain his attention was when Nodame was brought up. He'd go from silent to infuriated in minutes, cursing her, calling her stupid and reckless and foolish. He'd rant for a while about the spontaneous, strange, missing girl and then he'd end up even quieter than he had been before the conversation started.

It was then that Mine decided to take matters into his own hands. He took a trip over to Chiaki's apartment, take out in hand, and didn't stop knocking until Chiaki finally opened the door. He was fully confident he'd drag Chiaki out of his slump, willing or not, and he would do it that night. He was so confident in himself that when he walked into the apartment he didn't immediately notice the state of the room, or Chiaki himself, but when he did all he could think was '_Wow, what a mess'. _

The room wasn't anywhere near as bad as Nodame's was on a daily basis, but it was certainly out of the ordinary for Chiaki. However the normally pristine man seemed almost at home within the disorder, his unshaven face and wrinkled clothes matching completely with the room. Mine realized then that despite the embarrassment that Chiaki normally held for anything out of order, there were no apologies forthcoming for the current state of his room.

It was only then, among the trash, that Mine had an epiphany. There was only one reason why Chiaki could live this way without being bothered, only one reason which explained why Chiaki had been so out of it. Whether he realized it or not, Chiaki had developed feelings for Nodame, and they were making themselves known in her absence.

Mine could bet that the man didn't understand it himself. He probably blamed it on their close friendship, or the music, or something else which he was known to do. But now it was so obvious to Mine he wondered how he had missed it. He also knew that it was pointless to point out his new discovery, because Chiaki would probably deny it the minute the words came out, but now Mine knew.

So, with this new knowledge and finesse that he didn't know he had, Mine subtly hinted that maybe Chiaki should go find Nodame, for her sake (knowing full well that despite everything, that Nodame could take care of herself when it came down to it).

The next day, Chiaki was gone, and Mine couldn't say he was surprised.

He patted himself on the back for the push he had given the composer, and called up Masumi for lunch. The two had just started eating when he couldn't help it, he just had to bring up the subject and his accomplishment. But when he did, Masumi just gave him a look that screamed 'you're an idiot', and opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow, you really are slow. Everyone knows by this point, he makes it so obvious." The words were full of disappointment, but Mine could see the resignation on his face. Masumi shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Nodame doesn't deserve him, but I won't go against Chiaki-senpai's wishes."

Mine couldn't help but wonder if he really was the last one to know, and wondered if that meant that Nodame already knew of his feelings for her. Was that why she was never-ending in her pursuit? He pushed that thought away, Nodame wasn't any brighter than he was, there was no way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to review if you wish, I hope you're enjoying my take on how some of these events went, what else could have happened in the blank spots that the mangaka left for us. **


	5. Understanding

**A/N: Nodame is hard for me to write for simply because she's so haphazard and spontaneous, but I think she has quite a few serious moments that show that regardless of her lack of book smarts, emotionally she goes really deep. We see it a few times in the series and it made me want to dive deeper into it a bit, especially since she has the most wonderful ability to take everything that's thrown at her and roll with it. I admire her tenacity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile, as you all know by now. **

**Point in Time: Paris Arc, directly after Chiaki kisses Nodame for the first time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Understanding<strong>

* * *

><p>Nodame's head spun as she tried to take in everything that had just happened. She had to go back and mentally categorize everything as if it was a roll of film just to wrap her head around it all. She had a horrible habit of getting caught in the moment, and when all was said and done she always had issues catching up. Then, as per usual, her emotions would settle for one long moment and she'd become empty.<p>

And then it all came back, rushing into her head like a hurricane.

Chiaki had kissed her, telling her that she didn't need to worry. Telling her that he loved her piano, and then the anger she had been repressing had exploded. She had screamed at him, taking out all of her pain and irritation on him because she knew that at the moment that nothing was going right. She had taken a step back, had taken herself even further from Chiaki then she already was by failing so completely in piano. Him kissing her meant nothing when she knew that he would move on, she was failing in music and in life.

But_ why_? Why did she allow this to keep happening?

It seemed that from the moment she had fallen for Chiaki, she always found herself eventually pushed into a corner. One moment she'd be in the sun, enjoying his presence and her progress, and then the sky would become dark and she'd be stuck once more as he walked obliviously away. Normally, fight or flight took a hold of her then, prompting her to try harder or distance herself from whatever cornered her in the first place. She always ended up back in the sun, back to him, but she found herself tired. Exhausted with the idea of breaking down the walls that rose around her once more.

Nodame caressed one of the keys on her piano, a frown taking over her normally bright face, as a horrible thought came to her.

'_Maybe I should just give up.'_

Unbidden, a tear fell down her cheek at the emotions that overwhelmed her then. She had never thought that before, had never truly thought to abandon her place in Chiaki's life. Even when she had left him alone after her competition, she had kept the thought that there had to be some way. She had always been content to keep chasing the man of her dreams, but maybe all these trials were set to tell her that the two of them weren't meant to be. They were too different, their lives too distant from one another.

She knew she was messy, and stupid, she knew she wasn't a very good piano player sometimes. Despite ignoring the thought most of the time, she felt that she didn't really seem worthy for Chiaki. She had heard it before, in college, and for once she didn't think Chiaki would be lucky to have her. Maybe they were right, maybe she wasn't.

But then…

As if a crisp, loud note rang into her mind, she remembered that way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Or how as time continued to move on, he was becoming more and more at ease with her affections, even in public. How he worried for her when she was sad, or how he got so furious when she didn't call him. Despite what people thought, she wasn't completely dense. She knew that Chiaki had to have some feelings for her, she wouldn't be here if he didn't.

Without much thought, she began to play the piano once more. Not any specific piece, just a combination of light notes to help sort her thoughts, her feelings.

She knew, deep in her heart, that he could love her like no other could. Had known that from the moment she realized she had fallen for him. He was as, if not more, passionate than she was about everything he cared about. He felt just as strongly as she did, but unlike her he was shy with the emotions that he carried. He didn't like to acknowledge them, and thus didn't fully understand them himself when they would build up.

But she understood it, understood him. Just as she had understood from the very beginning that they were best together.

From the moment Chiaki had entered her life, it hadn't all been corners and pain. _How had she forgotten that?_ He opened her eyes to a whole new world of possibilities, taken her across the sea when she had been content to stay in Japan. He had shown her a side of herself she didn't even know she possessed, a side that wanted to know more about music.

The tempo in her emotional playing picked up, and she felt a smile building. She could easily go home, she knew that. She could tell Chiaki goodbye, and go back to Japan where she would eventually pick up the pieces of her heart and move on. But that was the easy way.

Nodame had never been one to take the easy way.

"I want to move forward," She spoke aloud, determination clear in her voice. Her playing went from _piano_ to _forte_ as her mood picked up. This was just another wall, she reminded herself. She could break it, and she would learn from it.

As she stopped playing it felt like she could feel sunshine on her skin, and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus my first Nodame-centered drabble is complete. I know there hasn't been much dialogue in my chapters, that's mostly due to most of these chapters being self reflection at the moment, but there will be others in the future that are more talkative. Regardless I hope you're enjoying my ramblings.<strong>


	6. If He Could Go Back

**A/N: So I'm actually writing another story for Nodame, at this moment, along with this one. I only have it outlined at the moment, but it'll hopefully be out sooner rather than later. Unlike this one, it's not a drabble series and therefore the chapters won't be as short, but I wanna get at least 20 chapters into this one before I start releasing that one. I really wish this series had more love on here, it's kind of sad to never see new stories, but I guess that's the curse of semi-obscure things ahaha.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nodame Cantabile or any other series mentioned. **

**Point in time: Self-Reflection**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: If He Could Go Back<strong>

* * *

><p>If Chiaki could go back in time, maybe he would change the way he met Nodame. Maybe he would've ignored the call of his ex-girlfriend and walk into her practice room, allowing their relationship to start off on a lighter note while saving him the trouble of acting pathetic towards Saiko later that night.<p>

Or he could completely bypass meeting Nodame altogether. He could force himself to stagger the few extra steps into his apartment, averting what would become one of the biggest annoyances of his life.

But then he'd never have met her, and that didn't seem palatable to him in the slightest. Maybe he'd leave them meeting alone, because he knew meeting her changed his life. Their meeting, however strange it was, would stay the same.

He _could _choose to alert the complex when Nodame's trash pile infringed upon his side of the balcony. They'd take care of everything after that. She would be kicked out of her place, and he wouldn't have to deal with cleaning up her messes, problem solved.

But, once more, if he hadn't been so disgusted with her room that he went on a cleaning rampage, he would've never ended up making her dinner. Their nightly trend of her begging and him giving into her would never begin. He would never truly get to know her, then.

Maybe he wouldn't change that, then, either…

Because he knew without her constant presence in his life, he never would've gotten to where he was now. He would've never met Stresemann on that fateful night, he would've been accepted into the conducting major and fade into the background. He never would've conducted in college, would've never had the opportunity to meet the people who would make up the RS Orchestra.

To be honest, he felt that if he hadn't met Nodame that he would've never left Japan. Perhaps he would never move on with music, even.

If he _could _go back, he'd be sure to cherish her more. Maybe he'd open up about his true feelings for her sooner rather than later. He'd push away his overwhelming embarrassment he had early on for their relationship because he didn't care if she was smelly sometimes, crazy, and perverted. She was so much _more_.

He'd be sure that the doubts she had grown in regards to him, the ones that had lead to her running away had never existed. His world wouldn't be so horribly shaken and he'd never have to feel so terrified that she wasn't coming back, and she wouldn't ever feel that way either.

Then again, he thought as arms wrapped around his neck from behind him, maybe changing things was completely unnecessary. Everything that had happened had led him here, to this moment with her resting against him as he sat at the edge of the bed. All those doubts, all their worries, had only served to make them stronger.

If they had never had the pain and insecurities early on, maybe the relationship he found so vital to his life wouldn't exist anymore. Maybe it would've ended when the two of them had nothing to edge them on.

No, everything would stay the same, he wouldn't dare change a thing. Because even with all the worries, and the messes that had gotten into, at the end of the day the two of them were together.

That made it all worth it.


	7. Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nodame Cantabile  
><strong>

**Point in Time: Paris Arc**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Affection<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the little things that Nodame was beginning to notice when it came to her new boyfriend. She had always known he was the shy type, and more than anything she knew under that angry exterior he was a hopeless romantic. Now he was beginning to reveal that side to her, and it was amazing to see;To know that she hadn't been wrong.<p>

She was always obvious with her affections, she had no qualms admitting to such. She'd wrap her arms around him when they would go on walks, declare her love for him without an ounce of embarrassment at the drop of a hat. She'd go out of her way to touch and hug him any chance she got, would attempt to wrestle a kiss from him whenever the timing seemed right. Whatever she could do, she would do. She felt no need to hide her love for the easily irritated conductor. Nothing would ever get done if she let him lead the way.

But the way how he conveyed himself was so different from her. He was so subtle, so terribly quiet with his feelings that at first she had missed it. She'd complain when he wouldn't hug her, or kiss her, but after his embarrassment cleared and his face lost the redness she was accustomed to, he'd do something. Rub her head, caress her shoulder in passing, or briefly tease her fingers with his own. Tiny signs of his true feelings would stop her whining, would quell her dissatisfaction.

He was so different than her when it came to romance, but now she could see that he did show it, in his own way. He allowed her to grab him when they walked, he'd slow down when he was walking too fast for her just so she could catch up. He would take her out sometimes, just on a whim, and treat her to food or a movie or buy her something. Sometimes he would come home with an odd trinket that he claimed reminded him of her, and her heart would swell and then she'd attack him with her own special brand of affection.

She knew now, her heart at ease. He may not be shouting his love from the rooftops like she was ready to do, but it was there. He would continue to show her more of himself as time passed, and one day he'd be bold, she could feel it. But it would be in his own, one hundred percent Chiaki-fied way.

Until then, she would continue attacking him because she loved him, and it was really cute to watch him try to deal with it.


	8. When Tanya Knew

**A/N: Sorry, I keep trying to update daily but with work and other things taking over the most I can do is write when I can. I've also started on my other Nodame story which is a lot more detailed and not a drabble series, so I'm just a bit torn lol. But that's okay, let's continue.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile. **

**Point in Time: Paris Arc. **

**Chapter 8: When Tanya Knew**

* * *

><p>Tanya slammed her hands on the keyboard, her head soon following suit in irritation. She just wasn't able to get this part of her newest piece down! This is why she hated studying, all of this worrying and stressing was sure to give her wrinkles!<p>

Now that she was trying to be serious about music, she played what felt like all the time, but she found herself stuck quite often. Nodame was flying ahead of both her and Yun Loong, and she found that all she could do was stare at the dust Nodame had left behind.

Even more irritated now that the negativity had taken over her thoughts, Tanya threw her jacket on. A walk would be sure to clear her head, lately it had been the only thing that really could. Between her strange fascination with Kuroki and the deadline that loomed ahead of her…

She didn't like to think about it.

As she walked past the doors of her apartment mates, she couldn't help but think of Nodame once more, but this time the subject wasn't quite related to piano.

'_I don't get it, why's she with Chiaki anyways?' _she thought as she looked at the doors in front of her. It never really added up with her. Nodame always told her that he was 'shy' or that 'he loved her very much', but Tanya just couldn't see it. Every time they were together he always seemed to end up angry and frustrated, she had almost gotten used to hearing Chiaki yell. Sure she knew he wasn't a horrible person, but dating wise? Not so much in her opinion. She had thought she understood for a moment during Nodame's recital, but he had quickly returned to his usual self afterword and the moment was lost.

If it was her, she'd ditch him for sure. Sure he was rich, and successful, but no amount of money was worth dealing with the way Chiaki treated Nodame.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't see the two of them as she walked outside the main gate, but the sound of a 'Gyabo!' drew her attention. For some reason unknown to her, she ducked into the shadows and decided to wait until they passed by. It would save her the trouble of dealing with Nodame when she was frustrated, but even more than that she knew she was curious.

She couldn't quite hear them, but based on Chiaki's face and Nodame's pout, they were arguing. She rolled her eyes, of course they were arguing. They hardly didn't argue, from what she could see. Why did she assume that just because they were alone that the two would act differently than usual?

She was just about to reveal herself, or try walking in a different direction, when she could see the mood shift somehow.

Nodame looked down, and apparently that was the action that changed everything. Chiaki's hand that had been by his side reached up to cup her chin, lifting it until she was facing him. His voice lowered to a whisper, and suddenly Tanya felt like an intruder, and despite having seen and experienced romance multiple times, was turning red. She watched as he stroked her hair, and then pulled her close with his other hand. She said something, even softer than he had, and then her own hand reached up to grab his.

The two of them smiled at each other, eyes meeting, and Tanya watched in morbid fascination as he leaned down to kiss her before she finally couldn't take it anymore and turned to walk back inside, refusing to risk getting their attention.

Was _that _why they argued all the time? Did they enjoy arguing or something, was it some strange kink? Tanya tried to think of any horrible thing she could to shake the suddenly lonely feeling that was beginning to take over.

Shy, indeed. She had never thought that Chiaki could look at a girl like that, didn't know he was capable of any form of sincere romance. And she could just bet that, based off of how he was acting that his affections were only beginning to reveal themselves. She thought he'd be a hard man, in love and out, but that was probably because she wasn't supposed to see that. That was for Nodame, and only Nodame. She didn't see it because he didn't want her to, it was simple.

For a moment, a flash of a different man came to mind, a much more normal and plain man. One she wished would notice her but at the same time pretended she didn't care, but she pushed it away. That entire situation was impossible, no reason to dwell on it.

She'd get over her weird crush soon, she knew it. And then afterword she'd find someone worth it, someone who would love her and hold her like how Chiaki held Nodame.

She didn't want to settle anymore.


	9. Worship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile or anything else mentioned in this series.  
><strong>

**Point in Time: After Nodame's trip to Egypt/disappearance/self-reflection**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Worship<span>**

* * *

><p>Everyone thought that their relationship was, despite his desire to stay with her, majorly one sided. He had heard people whisper about how Nodame worshiped the ground he walked on. Had heard them continue with saying that he ignored her while she did so, how they felt bad for the girl who devoted herself full heartedly to him only to come up short. They had even said once that he was going to leave her, anyways, because there was no reason for him to stick around.<p>

He wanted to tell those people just how wrong they were. That despite how everything appeared, _he _was the one who worshiped her in the end. She had already proven she could manage without him, had been ready to move on with her life if need be, but he still had yet to recover from that time in their life. He hadn't been able to recover from basically anything involving her without her being the one to bring him back in the first place.

He didn't fully understand it himself, but he knew that it was true. Her music was like his own personal religion, calling him to her, pulling him in. Her body, the same one he had called formless so long ago was his preferred place of prayer. He'd memorized every inch of her intimately, admitting if only to himself that he had lied, she was nowhere near shapeless.

He reveled in the sounds she made for him, the music of her voice almost like a gospel. He'd become greedy for her glances and her attention, had become irrationally jealous of men he didn't even know who were acquainted with her. The idea of sharing her was becoming something he raged about, even though at the same he wanted the entire world to see her.

He could fall to his knees when he awoke to the appearance of her playing piano, the morning light soft upon her skin. Could send a prayer when she turned and gave him the same smile she did whenever she saw him. That was a smile just for him, made for him.

The world didn't see just how lost he was when it came to her, how shackled he was. They didn't realize that he needed her even more than he needed music at this point, and he wouldn't correct them. He didn't need to prove anything to anyone, because in the end he had her. He suspected that she knew the depths of his silent devotion, on some level, and that was okay. As long as she was the one who knew, no one else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry there's a lot of self-reflection pieces lately, I have my chapters all set in order but I didn't really think about how many of them weren't action or dialogue related until now. woops. Not like it really matters, just enjoy the fluff.**


	10. An Important Realization (PRT 1 IMP ARC)

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of update, I've been switching computers and working A LOT. I have over 20 chapters after this one written out but they haven't been typed yet, so I promise it's not that I have no inspiration, just no time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nodame, obviously. **

**Point in time: Opera-Hen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: An Important Realization (Part One of Importance Arc)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chiaki laid awake, only a week before his first time conducting an opera, and decided that he was absolutely terrified.<p>

But he knew that this terror had nothing to do with the opera, and everything to do with his longtime girlfriend. Or more specifically, the thing she had started mentioning again.

Marriage.

It's not as if he was afraid of committing himself to her, he had admitted to himself during her performance that she was the most important thing in his life. He knew that he needed her, knew he'd do anything for her. If circumstances called for it, he'd even give up music. She was simply that important. He knew without a doubt that there was no one else who came even close to that. And although that in itself was scary, he had begun to settle into that realization.

But still, he found himself hesitating, and he couldn't help but wonder why that could possibly be.

He knew it wasn't because of her. Sure, she was one big ball of crazy all wrapped into one small perverted human being, but he knew that when he started the relationship. Her messes he handled easily, now that they lived together the messes barely existed. Her hygiene had cleared up, although sometimes he still had to force her into the shower, but it wasn't anything to stop him from being with her. It was all part of the Nodame package, and he knew that.

She wasn't the problem, but he had an inkling about what could be.

His entire life, his father had been like a shadow to him. When he was young, his father had barely been a tangible presence to Chiaki. Playing his piano, arguing with mother, disappearing for weeks on end all while hardly paying any mind to the son he had created. Then, the disappearances had turned into him just leaving for good, but the shadow of him stayed. That shadow had followed Chiaki his entire life without him fully realizing it. Without knowing, he had been running from the dark being, afraid to allow it to catch up and show how what he didn't want to see. What he knew he would grasp when he stopped.

But then Chiaki had stopped running when Nodame became important to him, and the shadow caught up, engulfing him.

Now all he could do is lay there as memories assaulted his unwilling mind._ His father walking away from him, some unknown woman on his arm. His reappearance after weeks of absence, the feeling of pain as he continued to ignore his son. Seiko, his mother, on the ground as she tried to hold back her tears, only for them to flow as he walks out. Her forced smile directed at Chiaki right after, then one day replaced by blank stares and resignation. The anger that soon followed, the pain that she had tried to so hard to hide but Chiaki could see. _

He closed his eyes and rolled over, images continuing to attack him.

_Him, Chiaki, being too involved with his music, leaving for months at a time only to realize he hadn't called Nodame in weeks. Her tears falling as she argued with him, her screams as she let out the rage and the pain only for him to start yelling back. A nameless child that looked like her staring at them silently as he finally became fed up and walked out to cool off. Nodame's shattered face as she realized what was happening before gathering her things. _

_ "I'm leaving you," The vision told him, her eyes red and puffy but her voice resolute. _

He shot up, eyes opening only to see the beginnings of daylight from his window instead of the darkness he last glanced upon. He held his head in his hands as he found himself fighting back tears. He hardly ever cried, could only recall doing so maybe five times in his life, and yet a dream was driving him to the edge.

"Shinichiiiii, are you awake?" came Nodame's sing song voice, obviously pleased with something, from outside of the room. She had slept with Yuiko the night before, his cousin had missed her apparently and claimed he got to see her all the time.

"Senpai?" came the now worried voice, before she opened the door. Visions assaulted him as she came into his view, taking over him.

_Her tears, the anger. _

_ "I'm leaving you"_

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing that not only had he not answered her, but he hadn't called her annoying or a pervert for entering without asking. All he did from the moment she walked in was stare at him with a strange look on his face. She grinned at him suggestively, trying to gain some reaction.

"Does Senpai want to play with Nodame this morning? So early Shinichi! Mukya! But then again…you're family is awake, is Senpai a pervert?"

He knew she was joking, could hear her amused tone through the haze of whatever he was going through, but the phantom voice of his nightmare, her voice, kept repeating itself in his head. It was breaking him down.

_'I'm leaving you, I'm leaving you, I'm-' "_leave you alone, then" her real voice came through then, and he found himself rushing to her side one second ,and pulling her close in the next.

"Don't leave me," he whispered in her hair, practically begging "Don't"

"I was only going to get dressed, silly senpai." She said, trying to pull back to look at his face, but found it difficult with the way he was clutching her. Deciding that something was very obviously wrong, she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him all the time he needed. For what, she wasn't sure.

Chiaki held her until the voice in his head ceased, until the panic filled haze had lifted. When he came back to himself, her head was against his chest, arms rubbing up and down his back in a comforting motion. He pushed her away a bit, gaze meeting hers, and felt as if he had been punched when she smiled brightly at him. The same smile she gifted him every morning, no tears, no pain.

"You sure are affectionate this morning, Senpai." her lips pursed then, obviously contemplating something, "But Nodame really does need to get dressed. Tanya and I are going out for lunch and for sightseeing you know."

"Oh," he said, realizing his hands were still gripping her shoulders, his knuckles white, "Sorry." He released her and she gave him a confused glance, understanding that something was wrong with him.

"Are you okay, Shinichi?" she asked, dropping her usual teasing tone, and he could see the rare seriousness in her eyes. He knew he couldn't tell her, he didn't even know where to begin. How could he tell her that he'd seen their lives together, and had watched it end the same way as his parents? How he had watched as his future self abandoned her and their child, watched her finally give up and leave him just as his mother had his own father.

"Nothing's wrong, just a weird morning. "he managed to say as he summoned a smile, before kissing her forehead. A gesture he did when he was trying to be reassuring, one she had grown used to. "You're going to be late if you don't get ready now, Nodame." He gestured to the clock, and Nodame immediately forgot her concern as panic set in. Being late when Tanya was involved was ill advised, she was as mean as Chiaki but without the affection he normally gave.

She left him with a quick goodbye, and he couldn't help but chuckle. However, that was quickly left behind as he thought of how what he had dreamt of could easily become reality. He knew he was more like his father than he was willing to admit. Had realized as such when he found how easily he was caught up in work, how quickly he forgot about the important things when he was busy. He knew without a doubt that he'd never cheat, could never do such a thing, and that was his only saving factor. The one thing that separated his father from himself. But that didn't mean that their relationship couldn't crumble from his lack of attention.

He knew that if their relationship did end in such a horrid way, he wouldn't be able to keep going on like his father did. He simply wasn't built that way, especially when it came to Nodame. Being without her, her being out of his life permanently was unthinkable. An empty endless void he didn't want to contemplate.

'_It's so easy to break up', _he recalled the words she had said not so long ago, and his heart clenched. It was true, it was. Especially in their position when they were always travelling away from one another, they were on the edge of the end and eternity, and it could go either way. Marriage was the next step if they wanted to keep this relationship going, and it was a terrifying step to take, one that could ruin them.

It could ruin him.

He watched from the window as Nodame left to meet with Tanya, her hair dancing in the wind as she waved at who he assumed was his cousin, and imagined that she was leaving him forever. The thought was enough to have him clenching the window frame in fear.

Could he really risk tying himself to her permanently if it meant that they could turn out just as his parent's had, if not worse?

He wasn't quite so sure he could.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be four installments to this particular Arc. I will put the parts in the title to make it easier, this arc is the 'Importance' Arc, so be ready for the next one ;]<strong>


	11. Meeting Viera

**A/N: Let's do this. **

**Disclaimer: This is going to be my final disclaimer for this series, let this be the universal disclaimer. I do not own ANYTHING related to Nodame Cantabile and make no profit out of it. **

**Point in Time: Shortly after the return of Nodame from Egypt**

**Chapter 11: Meeting Viera**

* * *

><p>The sounds of an opera rehearsal were in full swing as Maestro Viera led them through their first full run through in costume. Glittering dresses and velvet robes swept across the stage as Viera conducted, bringing what was once a conglomerate of sound into one beautiful piece. It was still a bit off, but for a first dress rehearsal they were doing spectacular.<p>

In the back seats of the opera house, watching over the practice was Chiaki and his long time girlfriend, Nodame. The former rolled his eyes as Nodame 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the costumes, before a soft look crossed his face as her eyes closed. As per usual the music had taken her to another world, her ears absorbing the sounds echoing throughout the hall.

He had finally decided it was time to introduce her to his long time mentor, felt like he owed the man a meeting with her due to his horrid attitude during her absence. He had been so useless to Viera then, and felt so embarrassed and guilty after finally coming back that he couldn't face him at first. Nodame's disappearance definitely hadn't helped his career at all, but it certainly had strengthened the two of them. And for that, he couldn't regret his actions.

He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't introduced the two of them sooner. He had plenty of opportunities, and although she was crazy sometimes he hadn't really been embarrassed about their relationship in a while. Maybe he was just nervous of his mentor's opinion, he wasn't quite sure.

The practice came to an end and Chiaki gestured for her to follow him backstage. He tapped on Viera's shoulder to grab his attention and the man turned around to see who needed him, only to meet the glance of his student. He was about to speak to Chiaki, to ask where he had been, when his eyes shifted to rest on the woman behind him.

Immediately, a grin came to his face.

"She's the one, isn't she?" Viera asked, looking over the girl. Chiaki nodded once, face turning red.

_'Not the type I expected', _Viera thought to himself, highly excited. He had been waiting for the woman to be someone typical for his personality, but he should have known better. The girl before him was cute, although he could tell she was definitely a bit awkward, but her eyes reflected pure determination and an unhindered curiosity as well. He was intrigued, to say the least. '_Only an extraordinary woman could make Chiaki break down the way he did, so just who are you?' _

He looked back at Chiaki, having assessed the girl, and the boy finally found it in him to stand by her side, arm wrapping around her waist in an obviously awkward fashion as he opened his mouth to introduce her properly.

"This is Noda Megumi, my girlfriend." He managed to say, and Viera looked back down to the girl who at this point offered him a large, sincere smile.

"Nodame, this is Maestro Viera."

It seemed finishing the introductions had been what she was waiting for, because in a blink of an eye the 'subdued' nature Viera had been experiencing disappeared in a second.

"Nodame has heard so much about you, Maestro." Nodame began, talking louder than he would expect for such a short, adorable looking girl, "Chiaki said he knew you when he was this big" she gestured to her knees, and he saw a twinkle in her eye as she continued "Was Chiaki-senpai cute when he a child? Nodame thinks he had to be ugly, due to being so serious but-gyabo!" her rambling was cut off as Chiaki covered her mouth with his palm, eyebrow ticking in obvious irritation.

"Sorry," he managed to grind out, "She's just…very excited to meet you." _'She thinks I was an ugly child?** Nodame**…' _

Viera couldn't hold it in, his laughter came bellowing out, mind racing as he contemplated just how such a mismatched pair came to be. He couldn't be more intrigued about this entire thing. He smiled at Nodame as he finally calmed down, recalling that his student had mentioned she came to Europe for piano.

"So you like music, then?" he asked, and her face lit up as she forcibly pushed Chiaki's hand off of her mouth, the force sending him back a step.

"Yes, very much! I play piano." She gestured all around her, as if trying to show him something, before twirling around unexpectedly.

"Your music is amazing, Maestro. It made me feel so light and free," Nodame seemed to be in her own world as her fingers played an imaginary keyboard, and Viera felt like he could already understand her a bit. '_What an honest girl'_ he thought as she opened her eyes. She was almost too honest for the man behind her. He chanced a look at Chiaki, eyes widening minutely as he saw the soft look directed towards Nodame.

More and more, he was intrigued. He wanted to know more.

An idea struck then, he was a genius!

"How about you two come over for dinner tonight?" he asked suddenly, gaining Nodame's undivided attention. "My wife loves meeting new people, and besides."

He looked at Chiaki then, a secretive smile playing on his lips.

"I'd love to get to know the girl who has you wrapped around her finger, Shinchi. She seems interesting. "

Chiaki stuttered, face turning to flame as he tried to deny the accusation as Nodame gripped his arm, obviously pleased. He finally looked down at the girl who was wrapped around him and found himself sighing at the look in her eyes, there was no way he could say no to this.

"Sure," he said, and Viera's smile grew.

"Fabulous! My wife loves guests, especially musical ones." Viera winked at Nodame as her eyes lit up, "How about swinging by around eight? You've been there before, Shinichi." he said before excusing himself, waving goodbye as he walked out of the theater. Nodame released his arm only to grab his hand, swinging their linked hands excitedly as they followed suit to leave.

"Nodame likes him, he's nice, Nodame knew he would be." she stated as they walked down the street.

For some reason, Nodame's approval of her mentor was just as pleasant to him as Viera's had been.

* * *

><p>How this had happened, Chiaki wasn't sure. The dinner had commenced normally, elegantly even. They had met Viera's wife, Isabelle, a beauty who didn't speak much but obviously adored him. The conversations had been subdued as they began to eat, and he was quite pleased at Nodame's serious behavior. But then halfway through Nodame caught sight of some animal toy on one of their shelves, and that's when it all went down hill.<p>

Viera and Nodame were now currently in the sitting room, chatting loudly about toys and cartoons as if it wasn't abnormal for an over forty year old man and a woman in her twenties to do so. Chiaki sat on the couch, watching the two, and tried to understand just what they were talking about. It seemed like a different language to him, almost. He knew about Puri Gorota and a few other series due to his insane girlfriend's obsession with immaturity, but whatever this was, he was lost.

"I love seeing him this happy," Isabelle commented out of the blue, taking a place next to Chiaki. She offered him a glass of wine, and he took it gratefully. She crossed her legs and took a sip of her drink before continuing.

"It's rare, you know. People like them." her eyes softened as she watched her husband laugh, "I could see the similarities between them the minute she walked in the door." She tore her gaze from her lover to look at the man beside her, an understanding smile on her face, "I understand your infatuation completely."

"How'd you two meet?" he questioned curiously, keeping an eye on Nodame as she explained something that had just happened in a series they had begun to discuss.

"Music, how else?" she laughed, "I was a singer, a soprano. He was older than me, too much older for my friends to understand." she paused then, a smile growing on her face as she remembered her not so long ago youth.

"He was so persistent, though. And so much fun. No one approved of us in the beginning, and I remember trying to stop myself from falling for him so many times," then she shrugged, and her hand went to her chest, laying over her heart, "But the heart knows what it wants. I'm glad I listened to it, now."

"No regrets?" he found him asking, and Isabelle knew it was more for him than anything. So the boy was worried about his future with the eccentric young lady, was he?

"None. He's silly sometimes, forgets things constantly and has some horrid habits but he loves me so much. Everyday with him is an adventure, has been since the day I met him." she said without a bit of hesitance.

He mused over that, trying to absorb the information to calm his personal worries. He could say the same about Nodame, everyday with her was an adventure. Well, maybe a TV drama more than anything, but it was practically the same.

"You have a piano?!" Nodame asked, her voice echoing loud enough for everyone to hear. Viera nodded with a chuckle and stood, leading her to a different room. Chiaki quickly stood to follow them, Isabelle directly behind him.

"Isabelle plays from time to time, and so do I." Viera explained as he lifted up the cover, gesturing to it, "Play me something, if you would."

Nodame glanced back at Chiaki, obviously searching for some form of approval, and he just nodded helplessly. He wondered what Viera would think of his girlfriend's playing, wondered if he would see what Chiaki saw every time she played.

She sat down and looked around at the room, before hitting a key, letting the sound envelope the room, before she began to play.

Chiaki listened to Nodame's playing, _Pachelbel__,_ and allowed himself to be soothed. He could hear every note, every tiny jump and every mistake that always followed her performances, but found himself lost regardless. When didn't he find himself lost in her music? He glanced at Viera, wondering what his mentor thought, only to see wide eyes directed at the girl lost in her own world.

Her playing was all it took for Viera to fully understand why his student had been so drawn to the girl. Her music sang of the same personality and life that she exhibited everyday. Each note struck a chord in his heart, and Viera could just picture Chiaki hearing her play for the first time. This beautiful sound would've drawn him in like a moth to the flame, his usual cold student easily trapped by her sounds.

When she finished, the three listeners clapped, and Viera laughed as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I can see now why he likes you so much! Have you ever performed professionally?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I played with Milch in London about a month ago." she answered.

Viera found himself short of words as Chiaki quickly corrected 'Milch' with 'Stresemann'. So the girl he had been hearing about for the last few weeks was her? He found himself laughing once more as he released her shoulder.

"I couldn't approve of you more if I tried. One day, we need to perform together." he said casually, truly meaning it. She stood up, eyes lit up, and hugged him without a thought.

"Mukya!"

Chiaki just shook his head, imagining any performance the two would do together would be unpredictable from beginning to end. He took a moment to glance at the clock and knew they'd have to get going, both of them needed to get on the train back to Paris soon. She had make up classes coming up and he had the Roux Marlett still.

"Nodame," he called, grabbing her attention, "We have to go now."

She gave him a pitiable look, obviously wanting to stick around a bit longer, but he just glared at her in reaction. As per usual, that's the thing that prompted her into action. They prepared to head out, and while they walked to the door they said their goodbyes. Isabelle watched from the door as the two of them walked down the street, while wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"They remind me of us, a bit." she stated, and he grinned down at her.

"Really?" he asked, his tone showing his agreement but wanting to hear more of what she had to say.

"She's spontaneous, most likely reckless, and honest to a fault." she started, and he continued for her.

"And he's composed, difficult, and completely head over heels for her."

"Not so different," she commented, amused eyes glinting up at him. He smiled softly as he brought her close.

"We have twenty years under our belts, if they're anything like us they have quite an adventure ahead of then." he looked over her head towards the fading figures, and silently cheered for his student when he saw him reach out for Nodame's hand. He really couldn't have chosen better.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally a chapter with more dialogue! I'm still getting used to writing again, since to be honest I haven't really written anything for a long time. Review if you want to, I appreciate ideas or comments! They keep me going especially in this tiny fandom. :D<strong>


	12. Bewitched

**A/N: So my chapter count for this series right now (outline wise) is around 60. Originally it was 40, the ideas just keep coming lol. I hope you guys are ready for the long haul. **

**Point in Time: Paris Arc, pre-****disappearance**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Bewitched<strong>

* * *

><p>"Senpai-" Nodame whined, clinging to his arm. Clearly she wasn't going to give up and he simply wasn't going to give in.<p>

"No matter how much you beg, my answer will stay the same." Chiaki stated calmly. He paid her clinging little mind as he washed the lettuce for his dinner.

"Why won't you go with Nodame?! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed, and having already done this three times in the last hour, he sighed. Really now she just wouldn't accept his refusal. Why couldn't she just listen, just once?

"A loud bar full of horrible music doesn't sound like fun to me." he retorted, "Besides, you'll have Tanya, Kuroki, and Yun Loong with you, I'm sure you'll manage without me."

He had to wonder how they had managed to talk Kuroki into going, but realizing that it _was_ Nodame and Tanya, decided against asking. He was sure he didn't want to know the answer.

"But-But" she began, pulling hard on his arm, "I'm wearing a super sexy dress. What if some guy tries to pick me up, senpai?" she pouted, and he glanced at her. Not a bit of makeup, her usual crazy hair, and a dress she had worn a thousand times. He rolled his eyes and began to cut the lettuce.

"I'll take my chances." he said, before removing his arm from her grasp. It was too difficult to make dinner with her attached at his hip.

He was no fun at all, Nodame decided. She frowned as he completely tuned her out; she could tell by his stance. But she wouldn't be ignored, one more try couldn't hurt. She pressed herself against his back, gaining his attention. As he turned to tell her to leave him alone she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes met hers and she pouted.

"You mean you don't want to dance with Nodame?" she accused, and he found himself unable to look away from her. Her eyes had trapped his and with a start, he found that his heart was beating faster. She pulled herself closer to him, her lips grazing against his own due to their proximity.

"Th-that's not why-" he couldn't focus on his words because every time his lips moved, they brushed hers in a phantom caress. Everything was becoming hazy, just why was he denying her again? Work, he had to work didn't he?

"Then why not?" she asked, planting a soft kiss on his lips. His hands left the counter to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

By this point Chiaki was having a difficult time recalling that he was supposed to be busy. That his orchestra had new pieces he needed to study. He couldn't remember not liking loud bars. Why didn't he want to go again? Surely the music could be bearable, he could easily ignore it.

Then, as if struck by lightning, he realized that Nodame was _seducing _him into giving her the answer she desired.

Since when had she been able to do _that? _

He pushed her away, partially regretting the loss of contact but knowing he needed to clear the haze in his mind. Confusion covered her face as he looked her over as if searching for something. Why did he seem so upset all of a sudden?

"Senpai?" she questioned, concerned at his panicked look as she reached for him.

"No, no,no!" he jumped away as if she was on fire. "I can't go, I have work to do. You're supposed to meet Tanya, right? Go see her. _Now." _he needed time and space to think over what just happened. What she had just accomplished.

Her terrifying new power that he wasn't quite so sure he could avoid or handle.

Nodame sulked as she realized that her kiss wasn't enough, not realizing that it would have if not for the shock he had been given. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine." she said stiffly, before her lips pouted once more, drawing Chiaki's attention. "Nodame will have fun without senpai." she looked at him with extreme irritation before turning and walking out without saying goodbye. The door slammed, and Chiaki practically fell back onto the counter as he contemplated what just occurred.

_How _did she do that? Nodame, of all people, had accomplished something no one ever had. It wasn't like she was unattractive, and as their relationship grew he knew he could easily see himself becoming intimate with her in the near future. But _Nodame_, seducing him? Where did she learn that, and more importantly, how had he fallen for it? Just how far into the weirdo forest had he ventured?

He decided not to continue that train of thought as he sat down to eat his dinner, staring at the salad blankly. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore. He looked up for a moment to glance at the clock and realized Nodame had left her jacket on the couch.

He debated on letting her go without it, not willing to see her when he was so confused. But he knew that it was getting colder at night, and despite everything he couldn't hold back his worry.

He heard her voice mingling with Tanya and Yun Loong's as they walked down the hall, and he stood. "Perfect timing."

He walked to the door with the jacket, and right as he opened the door the three of them were walking down the stairs. He called out to them, gesturing to the jacket as they turned around, only to pause as he noticed his girlfriend's appearance.

'_What is she wearing?'_ was his first thought. He had never seen that dress before, the short black number accentuated every curve she possessed and was mind blowingly short compared to what she normally wore. She had cleavage, and her legs...was she wearing thigh highs?

Even her hair looked different, pulled to the sides with little decorative clips that screamed 'Tanya'. He could bet this entire thing was Tanya, actually. That evil Russian loved pulling off this sort of thing. Nodame was not supposed to look like _that, _showing off _that_ to anyone.

And as she tilted her head at him, confusion filling her kohl lined eyes, he realized something. She was going to be in a bar where there would be plenty of guys just waiting to get her alone. In that dress, with that face, with three people who definitely wouldn't be paying enough attention to stop them if they wished to get close to her. And he was going to _let_ her go without him?

No way. There was just no way that was happening.

"I'm coming after all." he said suddenly, and Nodame almost squeaked in happiness, launching herself at him. It was only then he realized that he had somehow walked downstairs without noticing. When had he done that?

"That's nice, but you should probably put on some shoes." Yun Loong said, and Chaiki turned red in embarrassment.

"Yes, yes sorry I didn't want to lose you guys. One second." he replied before throwing Nodame her jacket and rushing back upstairs.

He wasn't leaving her to those men, whoever they were. He'd look over the scores later, it would be fine.

He knew as he left with them that he was definitely in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I love seeing Chiaki's reactions to situations like this, and his petty jealousies(which Nodame also suffers from) during the series. **


	13. If She Could Go Back

**Point in Time: Self-Reflection**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: If She Could Go Back<strong>

* * *

><p>If Nodame could go back in time, she knew she would watch more Puri Gorota. Nowadays it seemed like she hardly had time in between traveling and practicing piano to watch her favorite show. Not that she didn't love doing both, but Puri Gorota was important.<p>

If she could, she'd probably also try to learn more about music earlier in life. Professor Auclair and Chiaki always chided her when she first started a piece, telling her she didn't understand the composer or the time frame of the piece. By the time she had learned the piece and it's history, she wished she had always knew. Some music was so interesting, so funny!

She knew for sure if she went back that she'd try to find Chiaki faster. That way they could fully harness their love at an earlier stage. But then again, if she did that maybe they wouldn't have as many adventures as they did, and they had been so fun! Maybe she'd just leave that all alone.

Besides, maybe Chiaki would've still been with his ex-girlfriend, and she wouldn't be able to say even hello to him then!

She wouldn't change that, then.

Maybe she'd tell herself to stop freaking out so much. She knew how silly she was to be worried about Son Rui, and although she knew her life had changed irrevocably due to that worry, she had hurt Chiaki a lot during that time.

Maybe she'd try to act more serious, since Chiaki seemed to think she was always joking. Maybe their fights wouldn't be as bad if she was more mature, maybe they'd always be on the same page.

But then again, she liked their fights for the most part. She knew that despite his attitude sometimes that he did as well.

Besides, if she went back and changed herself, she doubted Chiaki would love her the way he did now. He'd probably become bored with her in a week, and she'd probably go crazy anyway suppressing her true self. Then it would all be over, he'd be gone.

She liked senpai, and more importantly, she liked herself. There would be no attitude change.

Maybe it would be better to leave everything the same. They'd had a lot of fun recently, and looking back, everything seemed worth it. Every struggle, every argument, was important. She had her lover, her piano and tons of possibilities ahead of her. Why would she risk losing that to change the past?

Well, maybe she'd still try to watch more Puri Gorota, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason why Nodame's is so much shorter than Chiaki's is because I really couldn't see her over thinking what she could change, she enjoys everything as it comes at her. Thanks for the continued readings, guys :D**


	14. A Startling Decision

**A/N: This chapter gets a bit mature in one part. I'll mark it off for those of you who really don't want to read it, I know some people hate it. **

**Point in Time: After Nodame's graduation, before Opera-Hen**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fourteen: A Startling Decision<span>**

* * *

><p>The blare of a car horn from outside roused Nodame who had been dreaming of playing piano with Chiaki, but their audience had been the characters from Puri Gorota. Kazuo had booed Chiaki, she recalled.<p>

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as she contemplated what to do next. She had an issue with falling directly to sleep after waking up so suddenly. She normally just stayed up when things like this happened, but considering it was only three A.M, she knew that sleeping was probably something she should get back to.

Looking to the other side of the bed, she saw her partner's sleeping face. He was positively dead to the world, his mouth turned up in a weird way, and she couldn't hold in her laugh. For someone so sensitive to sound while awake, he sure could sleep through anything.

It was lucky for her though, since it allowed her to creep around and steal photos of him, although she couldn't do so at the moment. He had taken her camera and hidden it away. Although normally she could find his hiding spots, she had yet to find his newest one.

It had been a month since she graduated, and from the moment she had gotten the documented proof and finished celebrating with her friends, she'd been here. He'd asked her over for dinner the first night, and she hadn't been able to leave since. An entire month of them in the same apartment, in the same bed. She had been in dream land the entire time, although she had to admit she felt guilty for not being in her own place. It was so large and beautiful and she had barely stayed there for a few hours every few days before ending up back at his place.

Not that she hadn't tried! She'd go back to change or practice piano when Chiaki was busy using his, but at the end of the day he'd find a way to bring her back. He'd show up, or call her, and would talk her into coming over somehow. It wasn't hard to do considering he _was _her lover and food was usually involved.

The point was, she always seemed to end back there.

She didn't want to bring up the subject with him though. Because although she was overjoyed about the entire thing, she knew the moment she talked with him about it, it would end. He became so easily shy when it came to progressing their relationship. She knew he'd try to hide that shyness by kicking her out or temporarily banning her, which could last weeks.

She really didn't want that to happen.

So she wouldn't bring it up. But she knew that soon he _would _start to notice her continued presence, and the implied change it brought. Which meant regardless of what she did, the end of her stay was incoming. She wanted to prevent it if she could. She knew there was only one real way to do that, take a break from staying with him until he could admit he wanted her there permanently.

Tomorrow she would go home, and would stay there for a few days, maybe a week. She knew by now how he liked to take things slow, entirely too slow in her opinion. Because of this she knew he wasn't ready for the two of them to actually move in together, even if he didn't mind things as they were now.

Nodame was so set on thinking of what she'd do that she didn't notice that after Chiaki's arms came up empty while searching for her warmth, he had awoken. He sat up next to her without drawing her attention, and she remained oblivious to his presence until he wrapped his arms around her waist. His head fell to her shoulder as he held in a yawn.

"Why are you awake?" he murmured sleepily, laying a kiss on the shoulder before him. Nodame smiled at his show of affection, his gestures becoming more and more prominent as time went on. She would miss things like this during their separation in the coming days.

"There was a loud noise outside, a car horn." she replied, and then gave him a smug look, "Can Senpai not sleep without Nodame beside him?"

She watched his face bleed red as he stammered and tried to find some excuse, but she had to admit she was surprised when he didn't release his hold on her. He didn't even try to push her away like he usually did. She stopped his stammering after a moment with her favorite method; a kiss on the lips. If anything, the kiss just made him redder.

"Silly Senpai," Nodame teased, brushing her noise against his, "So shy."

"Let's go back to sleep, Nodame." he spoke, face still red as he feigned irritation. She didn't tell him to release her as he pulled them back down to the mattress, and didn't stop him when he rose the covers around them. She did, however, let out a small 'Mukya!' when instead of turning away from her, he buried his face in her neck. He told her to 'shut up and sleep' and so she closed her eyes. A few moments later, he was asleep, his arms going lax around her waist, but she still stared at the wall ahead of her. She amused herself by running a hand through his hair, resolute now.

'_Tomorrow' _she thought as she felt sleep begin to weave around her, '_I'll go home tomorrow.'_

The next day started easily enough. Chiaki made her breakfast before rushing off to work with the Roux-Marlet Orchestra. She wondered if she was making the right decision by leaving, by going back home when he had become so affectionate, but decided after thinking it over once more that it was the best idea she had.

So Nodame finished her breakfast, grabbed her overnight bag, and left. It didn't take long to get home, and when she arrive she immediately started setting up to work on things. She had to rehearse for her upcoming performance with the London Orchestra, it would be a month before she'd be back in England.

She played the pieces she wished to, and when she was finished, she called Tanya who was currently still in Paris. The two of them went out for lunch, enjoyed their day, and talked about their men as per usual.

"So you're worried he's going to freak out when he realizes you're practically living with him? How's it any different than before?' Tanya asked, clearly confused. The two of them were always in each others space, she didn't get it.

"It's very different." Nodame argued, "Chiaki normally sends me home after a few days, or throws me out." the last part was said without a bit of shame.

"Maybe he's just ready for the next step." Tanya countered, and watched as her strange friend waved her hand in a negative manner.

"No way. Chiaki-senpai takes _forever _when it comes to our love, he couldn't admit he loved Nodame until months after we started dating." She admitted, and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Well you sort of did disappear on him last year, maybe he's learning to appreciate you more?" Tanya spoke, thanking whatever could be out there that Kuroki was extremely blunt with his feelings. She'd strangle a guy like Chiaki who darted back and forth around the issue. Then again, his partner was Nodame, who wasn't exactly known for subtlety.

"I don't think so, this is new." Nodame returned, still confused herself. All conversation ceased after because the food arrived just then.

The two split up after, Nodame wanting to practice more and Tanya needing to meet up with Kuroki. When Nodame returned back to her apartment, she realized she had left her phone there the entire time. She quickly checked it, just in case. When she saw two new messages, she knew immediately who they were from.

'**Nodame, do you want dinner tonight? I'll be home at 8.' **was the first one, the second one apparently from an hour later.

**'Nodame, if I'm cooking I need to know. Dinner or not?' **

A laugh built up as she could practically hear the voice inside her head, steadily becoming more and more impatient. She wondered what he looked like right now, if he was waiting for her answer, but knowing she'd never know she sent him her reply.

'**No, Nodame will eat here tonight! I have to practice anyways. ' **

It only took five minutes for him to respond. Either he was on break or already on his way home.

'**I thought I told you not to eat that disgusting take out food. Just come over, you can practice here.' **

She was so tempted, very much so, but she had steeled herself for this. She would not give in this time, for the sake of not getting kicked out in the future, she could endure a few nights.

'**Don't worry about Nodame. I'll stay here today. Besides you have your performance coming up right?' **

Seeing as how he didn't immediately respond, she assumed he understood, and despite being slightly disappointed he didn't fight her harder she ignored the feeling and went about her day.

* * *

><p>He stared at his phone in confusion at her final message, and worry crept into him. She denied free dinner, was she okay? She never denied food! Was she mad at him maybe? No, there was no way. If she was mad at him she'd just ignore him. That's what she always did.<p>

Maybe she just really wanted to practice, and didn't want to take up his piano, but it's not like he minded. She could use the piano all she wanted, he didn't need it at the moment. He had the pieces memorized for the most part and if he really needed to work he could use his violin.

Pushing it to the back of his mind he went back to rehearsal with the orchestra. They _were _about to perform in a few days. However he found that for the rest of the practice that he couldn't focus the way he wanted to. All he could think about was the fact that he'd be alone tonight, and for some strange reason the thought didn't sit well with him.

'_What's my problem?'_ he thought to himself, '_It's not like it's a big deal, I can see her tomorrow.'_

But that night as he looked over his scores, he couldn't stop feeling as if the room seemed to empty. He had gotten so used to having her over, always in his space, that when she wasn't around it seemed abnormal. Lonely, even.

He was finally ready to give up and just go over to her place when his phone vibrated. He checked it, only to see it was from her. The source of his current problems.

'**I'm going to bed, senpai! Goodnight! 3' **

_**'**__Well, so much for going over.'_ he thought irritably. He didn't want to bother her if she was tired, even if she did deserve it for troubling him. He rested his head on his hand as he stared at the text. He only arose from his daze when the clock signaled it was midnight. He knew he needed to sleep, it was nearing the day of the performance after all.

But it seemed even once he was in bed that the emptiness of the living room followed him. He wrapped himself around the pillow that she had been sleeping on before and realized that he couldn't fall asleep knowing she could be there with him. He was used to traveling and dealing with long separations, but understanding that she only lived a few stops away made him discontent. She could be here. But she wasn't.

Why did that bother him so much?

He thought back to the last night he had slept alone, and grasped the fact that it had been almost a month. His eyes widened and he found himself sitting up. How had he not noticed that? An entire month of her in his home everyday, not just coming over but basically living there. She hadn't stayed at home since her graduation.

The embarrassment enveloped him then, recognizing that for the most, it had been _him _that caused her to stay for so long. He hadn't even noticed that he had been doing it, bringing her over all the time. Now, he couldn't sleep well without her, and it was all _his own fault_. He couldn't pin this on her. It was no different than years ago when he became conscious of the fact that he had become used to her eating dinner with him. That he would become annoyed when she wasn't there to eat when he did.

But this, this hinted at something much more permanent than just friendly companionship. Did he really want her here all the time? Sure, most people joked that they lived together but he had never even contemplated it before. She wouldn't be able to just go home if they got into a fight, he wouldn't have his own space which he sorely needed. It would become their space, their place. Her messes would become their mess, his stuff would be combined with hers. Was he really ready for that?

Something uncomfortable churned in his stomach that felt somewhat like indigestion.

Was he ready to have her against him every night, to be guaranteed to see her every day they were both in Paris? To have her home waiting for him when he was out of the country? To wait for her when she did the same?

He was tempted to push his thoughts away, completely unready for such a commitment despite admitting his future was centered around her anyways. Just because he knew his life would intertwine with hers permanently, it didn't mean it had to happen now.

But as he clutched the pillow that still held her scent, he knew he couldn't just pretend these thoughts never occurred.

Because if he pretended he wasn't completely mortified at the idea of such a big step, he knew he could see it. He didn't need to imagine much, he had already tasted such a change in the last month. Their late night kisses, their early morning talks that turned into affection filled touches. Her playing the piano as he came home, her running her hands through his hair when he became frustrated or tired.

And he had already experienced the fights, too. Her storming around the room as they yelled at each other, him or her finally walking out of the room when it became too much. And the inevitable make up where neither apologized but both understood that they needed the other to heal from such horrid words.

The good parts were much more than they had before, and the bad things they had experienced all throughout their time together. In reality, they were constantly together anyways when they had the opportunity, it wouldn't change too much of their attitudes to move in.

He already experienced what living with Nodame could be like, and he didn't want to just push that away, he wanted to really think about his options.

So a choice would have to be made. Either wait, and save moving her in until later, or ask her now while it was still fresh on his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mature Content ahead<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nodame tossed in her bed as she tried to fall asleep. It just wasn't the same as when Chiaki was wrapped around her. She desperately wanted to get up and just go to his place, she could very easily sneak in. He'd probably be mad but it wasn't as if she hadn't done it before.<p>

Ignoring her urges, she rolled over once more and hid her face under her arm, willing herself to sleep. She'd done the right thing by doing this. Now she could stay at Chiaki's more without him freaking out on her.

She was so busy convincing herself she did the correct thing that she didn't hear the door open. But she did immediately feel the bed shift beside her, which prompted her into full awake mode. She tried to face the disturbance, ready for anything, and ended up nose to nose with her lover.

"Senpai, what are you doing-?" she was cut off when his lips covered hers, cutting off her entire thought process.

Apparently her favorite man was feeling amorous, as his hands found their way under her night shirt, lips straying to her ear. She didn't fight it in the slightest, her hands making quick work of his t-shirt. Their lips met once more and Nodame's eyes widened in pleasure as his hand trailed down to her sweetest spot. Her head fell back as a soft moan escaped from her.

"I was so tired when I came over," he spoke finally, his lips trailing down her neck. "Now I'm wide awake."

She quickly pushed him away, sitting up. His confusion at her actions ended when she began to pull at her pants, slipping them off. She reached for him once more as her very naughty hands dove into his pants, causing him to hiss at the contact.

"Senpai came to have fun with Nodame," she cooed before pulling his pants down, " Did you miss me, Chiaki?" she asked, her voice low and soft. The tone was just as shocking and arousing as it always was to him. She was just as possessed in the bedroom as she was wtih normal everyday things.

"You didn't come over," he muttered as he caressed her hips, watching with hooded eyes as she positioned herself above him.

"I thought you'd want a break," she admitted right before she lowered herself, the two releasing twin moans of pleasure. He struggled to think as she began to move, knowing somewhere in his mind that he had came over for a completely different purpose. But as she moved her hips in that slow pivoting motion he felt his eyes rolls back. He found himself lost to her, as always. He hadn't been able to help himself when he had seen her in bed, looking so lonely. He had wanted to touch her, to bring her back to him. So he had.

Their breathing filled the room as he sat up, grinding into her, so much like their first time that it gave him tremors. He met her lips once more, hands moving from her hips to rub up and down her spine. He buried his head in her soft chest just as her back arched, the world fading around him.

* * *

><p>When he finally came back down from whatever planet she had sent him to, he glanced down at her only to meet her full gaze. He pulled her to him, kissing her once more, and then laid them down while still embracing. He rested his head against hers, and finally spoke.<p>

"I don't think I ever really want want a break from you." he revealed, and his heart jumped as she nuzzled against his chest.

"We've hardly been separated for a month, you know." she said it calmly, waiting for the backlash, but was surprised when none came.

Chiaki, on the other hand, was staring at her head. So she _had _known, had probably came to the same conclusion he had. So _that's _why she refused to come over, did she not wish to be with him everyday? Or, far more likely...

Did she think he wasn't ready?

His hentai wasn't always the brightest, but when it came to him she always seemed to be right on the money. She probably thought he'd freak out on her, like he had done so many times before. If she had been with him when he figured out, would he?

He didn't know the answer to that. He never would. But he did know one thing, that he needed to do something. If he didn't she'd probably stay here every night, and that didn't work for him at all.

"Move in with me." he stated bluntly, knowing it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"What?!" she exclaimed, pulling away from to look at his face.

"You heard me," he replied, ignoring the embarrassment building in him.

"It's easier, and cheaper. You won't have to deal with all the student's practicing, which is a plus considering how loud they are. It's the way we're headed anyways, right?" he explained, and she shifted.

"Is Senpai sick?" she asked, placing her hand against his head.

He had to force himself to remain calm as her body, soft and so inviting pressed against him fully once more. Nodame had absolutely no shame, and little sense. He pulled her hand away as his frustration built.

"No, 'Senpai' is not sick, now be serious. " he looked her straight in the eyes, showing her just how serious he was. And then he repeated the question.

"Move in with me, Nodame."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for this one. There's a slight second part to this one, it'll be next chapter. It's ALOT shorter though. Based off of what I saw from Opera-Hen, I assumed the two were either moved in or almost moved in together, considering the beginning. I decided to go with them being moved in, since it made more sense. I chose his place because I don't think he'd want to go back. **


	15. Moving

**A/N: This is just a quick followup to the last chapter. I debated on putting it all in one but figured this would be better as a stand alone. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15- Moving<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving all of Nodame's things to his place was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be. At first, he had been worried she'd bring mountains of luggage but he had easily talked her into putting some of her less important things into storage. The stuff she no longer needed quickly made it to the trash pile, and what was left was actually rather minuscule in comparison.<p>

He did feel a bit strange seeing her place her things with his. Their music pieces had become one, casually enjoying shelve space together. Her Puri Gorota figures had taken place next to some of his pictures. It was even weirder when she put her clothing in the closet next to his, her bath necessities glaring at him when he went to the toilet.

But the emptiness he had felt when she wasn't there was quickly dwindling away, being replaced with the warmth that always exuded from her.

They finished unpacking after only a few hours of moving things around, and as he cooked her their first 'moved in' dinner, she played the piano.

"I got wine, you know." he called when she finished the piece, "I figured we could drink it with dinner."

"Moving in wine? Mukya!" Nodame exclaimed from the living room, and he walked into the room carrying the finished dish.

"I figured we deserved it after all the unpacking." he claimed, though in reality it was more like celebratory wine more than anything. He wouldn't admit how happy he was that she had said yes, or how content he felt now.

He wouldn't admit it because he was still grappling with the feelings himself. The fact that he hadn't freaked out still boggled him. It was a good thing that it didn't, but he had expected some internal panic when she first started placing her stuff with his. When that 'panic button' in his mind didn't go off, he felt strangely out of whack.

Of course he did have to deal with his mother before the move, so maybe that kept his mind from going too crazy. Canceling Nodame's apartment had been easy but he did have to go through her. He had dealt with so many jokes and 'I told you so's that he had lost count. But then she told him that the move was a good idea, especially since Nodame had a horrible habit of being late with her payments (not due to lack of money anymore, but due to forgetfulness). Although he knew she'd approve of the change her words helped to calm down the nervousness in his stomach that had been building.

Quite a few glasses later and dinner far past finished, the two relaxed on the couch, quietly snuggled together as the television played some random show. Neither seemed to be paying too much attention to it but they didn't do anything about it. Both were wore out from the moving, and although normally they'd go on a walk, or play music together, no talks to do either were forthcoming.

Both seemed content to just laze about for the rest of the night, basking in the others presence.

Chiaki noted that it really wasn't all different from how they had been before. She was still with him, still took up the majority of his day, only now there was no 'I'm going home' or 'get outs'. When he decided to go to bed, he could be assured that she'd still be there when he woke up.

He turned his head to softly place a kiss on her head, feeling warmth in his stomach as her free hand reached up to run fingers through his hair. At the moment, he was completely content.

Of course he knew this would end sooner or later. Eventually she would annoy him, or he would annoy her and then they'd yell at each other. Their tired states were probably the only things that stopped them from having a fight today, but that wouldn't be the case tomorrow.

But he was sure that it would be as it usually was, and the fights wouldn't last very long. Both of them were stubborn, but neither of them liked to be without the other for too long anymore. No amount of fighting could change that.

"Let's go to bed, Chiaki." she spoke after a few minutes of silence. She looked up at him, cheeks a light pink from the wine, eyes a tiny bit unfocused. In that moment, he didn't know why, but she seemed so beautiful.

He could feel himself fall all over again in that moment.

"Okay," he said, grabbing her hand as she stood. He turned off the lights and the television and followed her to bed, knowing this would likely become one of his favorite parts of the day.

"I'm glad you moved in," he admitted as they laid down, and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, very uneventful. I originally had a much longer follow up planned but I couldn't sum up the motivation to write it. This is one of the few chapters I didn't have pre-written and it was difficult to get in the mindset for it. **


	16. Picking Up the Pieces

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, guys! I've been really busy as of late, and I'm only getting busier with halloween coming up, but I'm going to try to keep updating as much as possible. I'm excited that you guys are reviewing and liking the story, I hope you continue to do so! Also, the korean drama is out if you didn't know, and it's actually pretty okay so far, it's really hard for me personally to get used to the name changes, but it's cute. Anyways, let's get to the story.**

**Point in time: Self Reflection**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16: Picking up the pieces<strong>

* * *

><p>When he was young, Chiaki's heart was shattered.<p>

The boy who lived for music, who wished to be just like his father, had been abandoned. He had heard his parents argue, had watched his father leave. Their family wasn't worth it to him, that's what Chiaki thought. He had wanted to cry and plead for his father's return, but he had learned the lesson that you didn't get what you wanted far too soon. Because of this, a giant wall of pride was built to protect himself.

For a moment, there was a small beacon of hope with the meeting of his mentor. Viera's music, his light, attracted the young boy's attention and had began to heal him. However life got in the way. He was still a child and could not control his own fate. When his mother left for Japan, he had to follow her, leaving his one hope behind.

And then that horrible flight happened, crippling him emotionally and cutting off his only way back to Europe. Stranded, broken, and alone Chiaki did the only thing he could. He began picking up the pieces.

It was hard, fixing his own heart. Each piece was difficult to pick up, and the longer it took, the more negative he became. He found himself avoiding close relationships as he had learned the hard way what they could bring. People were fickle, he knew this. However he knew that music would never betray him. It kept him going, kept him pushing forward. As he picked up a piece of his heart he decided that focusing on music was the best way to live his life.

Some people could see his internal struggle, of course, and tried to help him. His grandfather, uncle, and his mother were the first. They had all made attempts to help, but in the end he just found himself annoyed with their efforts. Eventually, they realized they could only support him as best as they could, and stopped trying to force him to 'get better'.

And then came Saiko.

She didn't try to help him, didn't ask. She didn't pretend to care about his struggle, figured he would figure it out on his own. He had reveled in that, enjoyed it. The music had attracted them to each other, her voice calling out to him. Two selfish people not thinking too much about their situation, both wanting more than what they had. He didn't need her to heal him as long as she enjoyed the music with him. He thought he loved her then. Her and her music, but she wanted more from him in the end. When he chose the music over her she left him. He found himself irrationally angry even as another small piece of him shattered onto the floor.

It was then that the music stopped for him. He could no longer see the point in continuing to push forward towards those beautiful sounds. The way he was running was only leading to a dead end, he knew it. He'd eventually need to go back to Europe, but he couldn't. He was out of options and knew he was being a fool. It was time to go a different way, maybe to leave the music behind and try something new.

But then the music had came back, beautiful and so very _loud_ with the appearance of Nodame.

She didn't bother to listen to his warnings. Completely ignored his attempts to stop her from doing as she pleased. One by one, she picked up each shattered piece of him that had been scattered around. She brought it back to it's original shape, showed him it wasn't broken, not completely.

By the time she was done repairing it though, he no longer wanted to have his heart back.

She had brought back the music, brought back his hopes and dreams, and as a symphony played in his head he thought it only fitting that she kept the pieces she had reassembled. What harm would there be in him allowing her to keep it, it belonged to her at this point anyways.

**I feel like a lot of people hate Saiko, but to be honest I don't. I hope it doesn't seem like I do in this story, I think she had different motivations than Chiaki and they were better separate but I could never really dislike her. I'll try to update again soon. **


	17. Lost In The Night

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, I'm having quite a bit of fun writing these. My other Cantabile series is almost finished being storyboarded so hopefully I'll have the first chapter for that out soon. **

**Point in Time: Paris-Arc, after Chiaki moves out**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: Lost in The Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Chiaki found himself drowsing on the couch of his old apartment as Nodame played piano. <em>'Cantique D'amour' <em>he recognized. She was in a peaceful mood. He supposed that made sense, they had just finished dinner after all. He listened as she played, not even bothered at this point when she added her own flair randomly in. He figured he should go back to his own place, but found himself hesitating to do so.

He knew when he moved out that things would be different, strange even. He had been living right next door to Nodame for over two years, so to be without her constant presence was sure to cause some differences. The quietness of his new place he had reveled in for quite a while. The space, untouched by Nodame's chaos he had enjoyed. But he found that it didn't quite fit him the way it used to, he had changed. He knew what felt off about it, knew the missing piece could only be found here.

Nodame.

He hadn't realized just how used he was to her constant interference in his life. For the first few days, it had been fine, but the days began to drag on and he found himself, well, Nodame-sick. It had gotten to the point where he had started spacing out during his run in with Rui. He had to be going crazy.

Too bad the cure to his craziness was even more crazy.

He had came over to spend the afternoon with her after not seeing her in a while, but now he didn't really have any desire to leave. He felt like he was, in a way, recharging himself by being near her. He got the sudden mental image of her sniffing his shirt and shivered as he realized that was essentially what he was doing. How embarrassing it was to admit that he had begun to act more like her.

Nodame finished the piece and turned to him, giving a bright smile that dashed his embarrassment away. He wondered if she was waiting for him to leave. Normally this was when _he'd _be the one kicking her out because it was getting late. His eyes narrowed a bit as he thought that maybe she wanted him gone, the little brat.

But then she surprised him as she stood up and walked to him. Unconsciously he found himself reaching for her hand, an affectionate gesture that he'd grown accustomed to giving.

"Senpai," she began, obviously planning on saying something more. He only 'hmmed' in response as he stared languidly at her, his thumbs brushing against her wrist.

"Let's go on a walk," she suggested, and he didn't even need to think it over, he nodded.

"It's a nice night, we might as well." it helped that it was also a good reason to not leave just yet.

He couldn't stop the urge to be around her, obviously still suffering from his self diagnosed 'Nodame-sickness'. He found it odd that before he had moved out, he knew he needed more space. But now that he had it, all he wanted was her to reign her usual chaos down upon him.

How sick was he?

It didn't take long for them to get ready, all they really needed was shoes and coats. Within a few minutes they were out the door, her wrapped around his arm as they walked down the street.

It was still early, and people were swerving past them left and right. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the weather. He slowly began to relax as they turned the corner to another street, and soon found himself beginning a conversation.

They spent their time catching up, talking about Nodame's lessons, his job, their friends. He mentioned a call from Mine and she babbled on about a new music piece and 'Yoda-sensei'. He in turn told her about the orchestra, and the strange situations they got into.

She laughed freely as he told her about some prank a cello player had played on a flute player, the two of them not noticing as the streets began to empty. The roads quieting as the sky began to darken.

He led her to a bench, finding himself quite content when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"They remind me of the RS Orchestra sometimes, you know? They can be so strange, you'd fit right in." he joked, and she pouted.

"Senpai seems to always have so much fun, Nodame wants to have more fun too!" she complained, and Chiaki snorted ungracefully.

"You get to deal with Tanya and everyone else in that apartment on a daily basis," he mentioned while he discreetly intertwined their fingers. He was feeling affectionate, which he still felt oddly embarrassed about. He blamed it on the Nodame-sickness as he hoped that she wouldn't bring it up.

"That has to be as much fun as the Roux-Marlet"

"Oh, I forgot!" she exclaimed suddenly, pulling herself away from him to look directly at him. He found himself fighting back disappointment when her hand left his. What was he, a puppy starving for affection?

"Tanya and Yun Loong wrestled over money yesterday! You should have seen it, senpai! She was all _Bam!_ And he fell like _gyabo!_" She gestured wildly, trying to reenact the match between the two.

"Who won, then?" he asked as she settled back against him. She laughed as she remembered the outcome.

"Tanya did. She sat on his back! She's very strong, senpai. It was amazing."

He had to stop himself from saying 'you're amazing, too.' because he was already being strange enough as it was. He wasn't going to get even more sappy tonight.

The two fell into a comfortable silence once more, and Chiaki found himself leaning his head against hers, completely relaxed. He had really, truly, missed this. It was a strange revelation to have. He had always thought of their times together as chaotic, out of control. Her crazy character inviting nothing but disaster. He always forgot about the peaceful times like this one. The times when neither of them did anything but relax. Not that he hadn't grown to enjoy their usual days, but times like these always made him feel so peaceful. He liked them very much.

He knew it was getting late when the air noticeably became colder, the wind chilling his skin. He was sure the trains to his place weren't running anymore, he'd have to stay with Nodame tonight. He wondered if this was what he wanted to happen subconsciously, as he felt no irritation about the thought. It wouldn't be a big deal, regardless, he could always get back home first thing in the morning.

"Nodame," he spoke softly, breaking the silence. She opened drowsy eyes and pulled away from him, shivering slightly as she glanced up at him.

"Yes, senpai?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. He found himself smiling, had she not wanted him to leave to the point where she'd forego sleep to be with him? Then he chided himself, her staying up despite her busy schedule just to keep him around was not good, not even close to adorable, not at all! Okay, well maybe it was a bit adorable, but just a bit.

"Let's go home." he stood from the bench before offering his hand, "it's getting cold, and we both have things to do in the morning."

She took the hand, instantly pressing close to him as she released a yawn.

"Okay, senpai."

The walk back was a little bit livelier than expected from a tired Nodame. She hummed a random tune as they moved, swinging their hands at random times. But the minute they were back inside the warm apartment, it was as if a cloud of exhaustion covered her, and she yawned once more. She leaned against him in her tiredness as he tried to help with her jacket.

'Am I really thinking that she's being cute right now?' he found himself confused at his own reactions, just where his mind was going. First, he thought she was adorable and now cute? Where were these words even coming from?

"Go get ready for bed, Nodame." he commanded as gently as he could, and she muttered a half-hearted denial. He rolled his eyes before he pushed her into the bedroom, which finally got her into gear.

She came back to him, finding him resting on the couch, A pair of sweatpants that were obviously his were in her hands.

"You left them here last time," she said, explaining before he could think she raided his closet yet again. He took the offered sweatpants and walked past her slightly damp form to get ready as well. She had showered without him needing to make her, always a good sign.

When he returned, she wasn't in the living room but instead in bed, already asleep. He debated on sleeping on the couch but decided against it, why bother when they were together anyways? He laid down beside her and wasn't surprised when she shifted towards him, seeking his warmth. He rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around her waist, effectively pulling her against him.

It had been a nice night, he decided as he pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"G'night senpai.." came Nodame's sleepy voice.

"Good night, Nodame."


	18. An Important Confrontation(PRT2 IMP ARC)

**A/N: My shift key is breaking, so i've had to switch my entire writing style around to accomadate the other shift key. so if there's anything that's wrong in the story (such as lower case letters where there should be upper, or a mark that's obviously not right, PLEASE let me know.) i'm glad you guys are enjoying!**

**Point in time: Shortly after 'An Important Realization'**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18: An Important Confession (part 2 of importance series)<strong>

* * *

><p>There was only two more days before he'd be conducting his first real opera. No watching, no practicing. Regardless that it wasn't with an experienced troupe or a large stage he was going to <em>do it.<em> The conductor sat down on his bed, having just returned to Japan after running around, and tried to focus on those thoughts. He tried to focus on the anticipation, because otherwise exhaustion would consume him.

He rubbed his eyes with the pads of his fingers as he pushed away his tiredness. He knew the reason for his lack of sleep wasn't only the constant traveling he'd been enduring. He was used to moving around, could handle it easily, but ever since he'd had that dream...it had been haunting him, slowly driving him mad.

He was certain no one had really noticed his predicament. The only one who had mentioned his odd behavior had been Nodame, but she had easily believed that it was from stress. He had lied to her, he knew that. She had believed him so easily, and was doing everything she could to help him. The fact that he lied to her was only making it all worse. Her being around him just brought the dream closer to his thoughts. He couldn't push her away though, was terrified to do so in fear that she would become fed up with him. He couldn't be around her but didn't want her too far away. Simply put, he didn't know what to do.

He let out an aggravated sigh as he debated on taking a nap, maybe he'd be able to clear his head. But the minute he started to drift off, her voice came into his head. He shot up, chest heaving as he glanced at the empty space beside him.

'_I'm leaving you.'_

She was gone, but of course she was. Her and Tanya were out again since Kuroki was busy. She hadn't left him, she was just out. He had to separate his nightmares from reality. It was embarrassing to be so on edge.

He found himself wandering downstairs, deciding that coffee may be a tad bit easier to handle than sleep. He suppressed a yawn as he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have given up smoking, he could really use the relief about right now.

"So," came his mother's voice from behind him, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to keep scaring your mother?" she asked, slipping into a chair. He had forgotten she had came back to Japan for Nodame's performance. Of course she'd be here.

"What do you mean?" he responded as innocently as he could manage, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see his mother frown. But then her gaze narrowed, and he paused. He had overlooked that this was his mother, the woman who had caught every lie he had told since he had been born.

"You know exactly what I mean, Shinichi." she tapped the kitchen table in front of her with growing irritation, "You're jumpy, zoned out, and you look like a train wreck." she rose her hand, stopping him before he could interrupt. "and don't you dare try to tell me it's from your traveling because I know you." she took in a breath and met his eyes, giving him a look only a mother could. "Now please, what's really bothering you?"

He poured his coffee and turned to fully face his mother, and she searched his tired gaze. He wanted to turn away, but she would probably kill him if he did. He didn't want to tell her, it was his foolish worries, he'd figure it out himself.

This stand off lasted a long moment before she finally sighed, shaking her head as she pulled out her trump card. She hadn't wanted to do this, but she had a feeling this was the only way that Chiaki would tell her.

"Nodame is worried more than any of us, you know. She thinks she did something."

It wasn't a lie, Nodame had told her earlier that morning about her worries. She had seemed rather upset and so very lost. Seiko hated seeing her so troubled.

And just as she thought, that was the key, because Chiaki immediately responded.

"It's not her, why would it be her? Stupid hentai woman..." he trailed off, his fondness turning to worry as the nightmare wormed it's way back into his thoughts. What could he do? What should he do?

"If it's not her, then what is it Shinichi? Are you guys okay?" she asked hesitatingly, and he nodded.

"We're fine, it's just..." he lost himself to thought.

Maybe he should tell her. She more than anyone knew how he thought about this matter. Had experienced the same thing, was part of the big picture when it occurred. Maybe she could help him figure this out, maybe he needed help.

He decided to try.

"It's just," he hesitated, before getting to the point. "It's marriage. It's not her, it's me. It's all me."

He sat down across from her, staring at his coffee, and completely missed the confused look settle on his mother's face.

"What?" she asked, "Do you not want to marry Nodame, Shinichi?" she had always thought it would end with the two of them together. Had hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

"No-" he immediately responded, and looked up just in time to see the stricken look on Seiko's face. He stumbled over his words as he tried to fix what he had said.

"No, it's not that! It's not." his hand gripped the coffee mug as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

"I keep imagining it, us married. She asked me a long time ago and now she's bringing it up again. I just.." he paused and let out a shaky breath, " What if we end up like you and dad? What if I end up like him? I keep thinking that."

Vulnerability was clear in his voice as he let out his worries, and Seiko's eyes softened. So that was it. She reached over and grasped his free hand, noting absently that it was freezing cold. She said nothing as he continued to rant.

"I couldn't stand doing to her what he did to you. But I'm so much like him, what if I ruin it?" he looked up from his glass and into her eyes, showing the terror he felt. "I don't know what to do." he admitted helplessly. "I don't."

She smiled softly, eyes tearing up as she let out a small sigh. Leave it to her perfectionist son to worry about 'what ifs'. He was still such a child in some ways, her silly Shinichi.

Seiko was pleased that he recognized his faults, having never admitted to them before. She silently thanked Nodame for his enlightenment. Thanks to her, he was really growing up, really finding himself for once. And Shinichi had thought that she wasn't his angel, silly boy.

"Shinichi." She spoke, waiting till he met her gaze once more, "You're like your father in many ways, but you're also very different."

"How?" he asked, needing something, anything, to set him apart.

"Well, for one. Could you cheat on Nodame? Could you see yourself doing that to her?"

He imagined it for a second, or tried to, but it was as if a roadblock stopped him, a guard that looked strangely like his girlfriend blocking that train of thought.

"No, I couldn't." he knew it was true. When was the last time he had even thought of another girl sexually, anyways? He was startled to realize he hadn't done so since Nodame had flown into his life so long ago.

"Do you really think, for one second, that you could leave Nodame?" his mother asked yet another question, and he felt a small twinge of panic at the idea of it.

He still recalled her disappearance clearly, remembered how he had felt and acted. The idea of living without her for the rest of his life still shook him as much as it had then. He had the opportunity to give up on her back then, she had given it to him upon her return. His panicked reaction then was proof enough that he wasn't willing to part ways.

"No." he practically whispered, and his mother couldn't stop the tears from gathering. She was so proud of him. This man in front of her was so different than the one she had seen before he had left for Paris, so much stronger. He would've never admitted so much years before.

"Exactly," she said, releasing his hand to grip his chin, "Your father and I had many problems, and even though I'll never forgive him it wasn't all him." she admitted, "I never tried to stop him, never told him what he needed to hear. I was young, and so was he. It doesn't make it okay, but it's true." she released his chin and smile, a thought coming to her.

"And that's the difference, too. Nodame has never just let you do as you please, and she certainly isn't afraid to tell you the truth whether you like it or not."

Chiaki recalled being called a chicken shit during one of their first real fights, and a chuckle escaped him. She was right about that, Nodame stayed silent for no one.

"Relationships take effort, Shinichi. There's pain and anger, but there's love and happiness and so much hope." she looked away, as if remembering her own past. "You've done so much with her in the past few years, you shouldn't let this cripple you."

Chiaki nodded, feeling a tad bit better now that everything was out in the open.

"I know, I know. I'm just scared, I think."

"Well good. Being scared is normal, it's an important part of your life. But son, you can't let your father and I's past hold you back. If you do you might as well just end things between you and Nodame right now because she deserves better than half-hearted affections." her warning words held every ounce of caring she could put into them, and he shifted.

She was right, why were the women in his life always right?

He was letting the past control him, his father control him. Why did he allow that man so much leeway even now? Why was he allowing a memory to hurt the person he cared for the most? And worst of all, why did he keep hesitating?

He was a fool, a horrible fool.

"You're right." he said, before standing up. "I'm being an idiot." Seiko laughed as she stood as well, before pulling him into a hug.

"You're an idiot, but that's okay. Nodame will take care of you." she pulled back and pinched his cheek, amused at his annoyed glare.

"You should tell her."

The words were enough to send his stomach churning, and he shook his head.

"Not now," he replied, "Not yet."

"Are you sure?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I want to take care of something first."

* * *

><p><strong>As per always, thanks for reading. This chapter isnt fully edited so I'll be back to fix it up a bit, I just wanted to get this out to you guys. <strong>


	19. In Which Stresemann Always Knew

**A/N: Sorry for lack of update guy, with halloween coming up i've been very busy. Due to my absence I'm making this a double whammy day, two chapters! Thanks for reading as per usual.**

**Point In Time: Pre-paris**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19: In which Stresemann always knew.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stresemann grinned as he watched Chiaki fight off yet another one of Nodame's surprise attacks of affection. He had been watching from the window of the dean's office for the last few minutes. It never ceased to make his day when he was able to see his two chosen favorites acting like fools with each other.<p>

He had never quite taken to people as well as he had to Chiaki and Nodame. Most people who tried to get close to him were typical, egotistical types who didn't do anything for him. But those two were something different, something new.

At the same time, they reminded him of himself. That thought alone just made his heart ache.

Nodame, the bright, charming, fun-loving Nodame. She was full of excitement and had a real pure love for music. Her adoration towards Chiaki, regardless of him being considered 'better' than her reminded him of his youth. He could still recall his own young passions and hopes. It was like looking into a window to his past when he saw the way she acted.

And Chiaki, oh poor Chiaki. So caught up in social expectations and 'what was right'. His refusal to admit any feelings towards his strange friend, and the embarrassment he constantly carried with him unsettled Stresemann. He had so much self doubt, and so many walls built around him. Nodame, he was worried about, but Chiaki he was terrified for.

Because he knew that Nodame was resilient. If things didn't work out between her and Chiaki, it would hurt, but eventually she would move on. Her heart was large enough to hold another, and her disposition refused to dwell on things of the negative nature for too long.

But Chiaki wasn't so resilient, and Stresemann knew that. He was also becoming dependent on Nodame's presence to move him forward whether or not he had realized it. It was obvious to Stresemann because he had done the same thing years ago, had already walked down that road to ruin. If things ended badly, it wouldn't be pretty. One wrong step and Chiaki would be in some major emotional trouble.

Stresemann had of course experimented to make sure that his eyesight wasn't failing him. He'd take Chiaki out with him and would then watch his pupil's reactions to other women. Although the boy seemed quite uncomfortable being surrounded by so many ladies, he didn't pay them much mind. Even the S orchestra girls he only stayed civil with, never once was he distracted by any of them.

However the minute Nodame appeared he was instantly taken away by her, his attention fully on the girl. That was all it took for Stresemann to understand that Chiaki may just be doomed.

Because he was falling, he just didn't know it yet.

Stresemann would do everything in his power to bring them together, because he wanted their happiness. But he could also see something when he looked at them, something intensely special. He knew if they came together that special something would grow and blossom along with their relationship. If they could just get there, he was sure the music world would see something magical.

He frowned as Chiaki finally pushed the clinging girl away, before screaming something at her. He released a small sigh as he turned away from the window, knowing his wish to see them together would be a long time coming.

'_Chiaki's got to release what he needs soon, or she's going to crack.' _he thought as he readied himself to create some trouble.

For now, he'd do what he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, everyone! <strong>


	20. It Just Happened

**A/N: And here's the other chapter, as promised.**

**Point In Time: Opera-hen**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20: It just Happened<strong>

* * *

><p>Like all things involving Nodame, everything he had carefully planned fell apart. From the moment he had woken up in that trash filled apartment, she had destroyed boundaries as if it was her purpose in life. Maybe it was, he was too afraid to ask just in case.<p>

But still, as always what he did just happened.

He hadn't meant to propose to her that night right after his performance. He had bought the ring on a whim the day before, but had already decided that when he _did _propose, it would be proper.

He wanted to wait until they returned to France, preferably far away from both of their families. He was torn between doing it over dinner, maybe at their favorite cafe or on the bridge where they'd had that showdown back at the beginning of their relationship. Maybe he'd do it after a romantic night together, something he could pull off quite well if he put his mind to it.

That had been the general plan, but then she had to go and ruin it!

She just had to send him that small smile that bordered between cute and smug as he discovered just _who _was the ' magic bell' of the opera. Single-handedly, she had placed their performance onto a whole new level. Her music was, as per usual, enchanting. Too enchanting for him. The sounds had obviously done something to his brain and his ability to make rational decisions. The next thing he knew there he was, standing on what was an unimportant (to them) road in Tokyo. No flowers, no romance, not an ounce of finesse to be found. He didn't even ask her.

He just expected her, in her own way, to understand him and his intentions. To hear what he didn't say just as she always did.

He had to walk away from her then, had to hide his embarrassment as he berated himself for his idiocy. No proposal other than his could have been as anti-romantic as that! 'Awesome', why'd he say awesome? Was he a ten year old confessing to the girl he liked? He had promised himself he would cherish her, yet here he was being a dolt again!

He was so busy yelling at himself that he didn't hear her footsteps catching up to his.

She wrapped herself around his arm and he found himself looking at her, the excitement that shined in her gaze making his heart beat faster. The smile that followed was enough to make him falter, and then she began making her typical noises and he couldn't stop his own grin. When she reached down to grab his hand, he realized this was really it.

The cold steel of the band on her finger felt strange against their entwined hands, but he knew that soon enough, he'd be used to it.

Maybe he hadn't goofed it up too bad, after all, things just happened with her. It would be testing fate to get too angry over the change in his plans.


	21. Patience

**A/N: Sorry about lack of updates, as it gets closer to the end of the year I get busier, but I'm going to keep updating as much as possible! This is a quick little chapter, I should have the next one up tomorrow. Thanks for reading as always guys. **

**Point In Time: Self-reflection**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21:Patience<strong>

* * *

><p>Nodame had never been a patient woman, wasn't raised to be one. Her entire family had patience issues.<p>

Waiting in lines, waiting for shows, waiting for basically anything for too long was enough to drive them mad. It was one of the main reasons she had failed so spectacularly at studying, she just wasn't patient enough.

She didn't see it as a bad thing, really. It was just part of who she was. It wasn't as if she actually needed everything the moment it came into existence, she just became so excited about whatever perked her interest! That excitement just quickly became too much , and she began to want gratification as soon as possible. She wanted to have fun.

Which was also why she could never quite grasp music scores. It took so long to understand and memorize the papers, why bother when she could simply listen and then play?

So, when she first realized her feelings for Chiaki, she was surprised to find that she didn't immediately expect his love in return. Sure she wanted him to be with her, but she wasn't angry that it didn't just _happen_. She understood him very quickly, and knew her wait for his affections could be a very, _very_ long one.

But for some reason that was fine with her. For the first time in her life, Nodame was being truly patient.

She knew he was a slow one when it came to his emotions, it was extremely obvious. She knew somehow that if she really wanted him to understand how she felt, and how he felt towards her, it would take a lot of time. He would need to realize it himself, she couldn't change him. She didn't really want to.

She expected herself to become restless, to give up or to try to find someone more interesting. But she didn't. The restlessness never came, she was content with the way things were going.

Nodame wasn't sure why she was so tranquil about the entire thing, she just was. Even as he denied, yelled, or shied away from her, she didn't break. She knew all she needed to do was to be patient. He would come around, and it would be worth every second of waiting.

And she was right.


End file.
